1990 Nightdona 500
The 1990 Nightdona 500 is race 1 of 36 in 1990. It's one of the races of rookie Billy Oilchanger and part-time racers Johnny Blamer, Brush Curber, Darren Leadfoot, Haul Inngas, and Ryan Shields. This was the last Nightdona 500 for Johnathan Melter (he would retire after the Dinoco 400). Pole sitter and most popular driver Murray Clutchburn would crash and flip 30 times. CBS Saturday Morning officials (Baby Kermit and Garfield to name two) discovered the telecast that the Cosmic 200 and Nightdona 500 would change forever, due to the creepy flips. Murray got replaced by young Michael Cartrip for his races he missed. Chick Hicks won with The King second and Kraig Shiftright third. However, none got replacements because Guenther was at Greg's house, Frank Cables and his nephew Jimmy were on vacation, David Wilson (one of Alloy's brothers and his backup from 1980 to 1991) was helping the injured Alloy, Jack Spinner didn't have backup and Mike Yankee didn't have backup at the time (Michael Cartrip debuted for the team in 1991). Footage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9s4YxghfLI Gallery Murray Clutchburn Crash Result 1990 Nightdona 500.png|Clutchburn after crash. Murray's horrifying crash.png|The iconic photo. Television Biography Network: CBS Announcers: Twilight Sparkle and Spike (first half)/Rainbow Dash (for the rest of the race after Murray crashed) Transcript Murray Clutchburn Flips and Nearly Dies Spike: And The King is in the lead, Chick Hicks 2nd. OH MY GOD, MURRAY'S STARTING TO FLIP! I REPEAT! MURRAY'S STARTING TO FLIP! Twillight: Guys, the CBS Saturday Morning crew will never be the same or so! Spike: The Cosmic 200 might change too! Twillight: HE'S STILL FLIPPING. THIS IS HISTORIC!! I REPEAT THIS TIME!! THIS IS SO HISTORIC!! Spike: And Murray lands upside down. (No Team Radio, just Racers Talking) Murray: How many flips I did? Did I go all the way to Mars? Where the (Popeye Toot) is HAUL INNGAS at?! And more importantly is Patricia (his wife) here?! Who won? Shields? THE FREAKING KING? Cleanair? MYSELF?!?! BUT SERIOUSLY WHERE THE HELL IS HAUL INNGAS HE NEEDS TO COME OR ELSE!!!!! Haul: I am here... Murray: THANK YOU HAUL! I need to know why I am like this and not like that purple Retread car over there! Haul: Uh... you crashed hard and your memory is going haywire. By the way nobody won yet. I only stopped because I heard your loud shouting and the Retread car is me... Murray: My memory haywire? NOOOOOOO! I hope I remember my beloved wife at least! Does The King and RYAN SHIELDS know what happened? (Back on TV) Spike: WHY! WHY! WHY! (Cries) Twillight: Murray does not remember anyone! (Cries) And he crashed badly and will never race again! (Note: Murray missed 10 races) Johnny: Chief, Murray's upside down! Johnny's Crew Chief: Go check him out! Murray: Who's that dark green car? Johnny: Me, part timer Johnny Blamer. Murray: You're not Johnny. (Johnny drives away crying) Murray: KING!? KING!? WHERE ARE YOU!? The King: Um, here. Murray: YOU'RE HERE, RYAN SHIELDS! The King: I'm not Ryan Shields. Murray: I'M GONNA DIE!! The King: There's an ambulance! (Back on TV) (Twilight and Spike stop crying) Spike: There's the ambulance. CBS will telecast our favorite times with 1985 rookie Murray Clutchburn, the rookie racer in 1985 who joined with James Cleanair, (Cries again) who might die soon! (The ending theme of the 1989 Daytona 500 on CBS Sports plays. Spike and Twilight scream of crying tears as they hug each other while they watch the best clips of Murray Clutchburn, winning the 1989 Florida 500 and seeing him do a crazy overtake move of rookie Chuck Armstrong in the 1989 Revolting 400 at LA in the final lap and winning) The Racer Test (Heart beating beeps are heard) Murray: Where am I? WHERE IS HAUL INNGAS? RYAN SHIELDS? JOHNNY what ever his last name IS? Doctor: Well your memory was going absolutely terribly haywire and it seems like it still is but not as much. You mistook The King for Ryan Shields, you called Haul Inngas but you then said "who is the retread racer". Now what is your wife name? Murray: Patricia. My dad's name is Richard and my mom's name is Mary. Richard is a lawyer and Mary does not work. Doctor: Correct. It seems like you remember family members and even your favorite singers. But you have zero memory of other Piston Cup racers. Murray: Ok, let me guess the racer. Doctor: Come here racers! Murray: Is that James Robson? Doctor: No, that's Chuck Armstrong. Murray: Is that Crusty Rotor? Doctor: No, that's Eugene Carbureski. Murray: I'M GONNA DIE FOR SO GOOD! (Back on TV, Spike and Twilight are still crying. They're seen watching Murray's crash in a very slow motion) Spike: THIS IS THE WORST NIGHTDONA 500 EVER TELECAST ON CBS! I QUIT! (Note: Rainbow Dash will replace Spike until the Las Vegas 400) (Back to Murray's memory test) Doctor: Who is this? Murray: THE HUDSON HORNET! HE IS BACK? Doctor: It's Kraig Shiftright, the father of Klint... Next! Murray: Is this Ryan Shields? Doctor: You got that right! Murray: Is this Pinkie? Doctor: No that is Kevin Racingtire! Next! Murray: Is this Tom Landis? Doctor: Close! But that is his successor Darren Leadfoot. Murray: That's because he died. Doctor: Yup. Last and most important question. Murray: THE KING! Doctor: You got that... RIGHT! You remember The King and Ryan Shields! Nice. I know what I'm going to do next! Murray: Is it Haul? Doctor: You got that right, as well! Murray: Now what will you do next? Doctor: I know, be right back. (Back on TV) Twilight: This is one thing to know for sure. Murray is still alive. Lapis: Um yeah, can I see Murray's status? I swear. Twilight: Sure, you can, beach buddy. Rainbow: I'm here! I have to replace Spike. Twilight: Yay, new buddy and two backups! Results #Chick Hicks - 200 laps #The King - 200 laps #Kraig Shiftright - 200 laps #Eugene Carbureski - 200 laps #Ruby Oaks - 200 laps #James Cleanair - 200 laps #Mike Yankee - 200 laps #Darren Leadfoot - 200 laps #Billy Ford - 200 laps #Don Alternators - 200 laps #Billy Oilchanger - 200 laps #Chuck Armstrong - 200 laps #Greg Candyman - 200 laps #Cole Speedland - 200 laps #Claude Scruggs - 200 laps #Ernie Gearson - 200 laps #Kevin Racingtire - 200 laps #Johnathan Melter - 200 laps #Dale Earnhardt Sr. - 200 laps #Slide Powers - 200 laps #James Robson - 200 laps #Jack Spinner - 200 laps #Klint Shiftright - 200 laps #Ron Pitcar - 200 laps #Haul Inngas - 200 laps #Ryan Shields - 200 laps #Greg Locke - 190 laps(engine) #Sammy Smelter - 140 laps(crash) #Johnny Blamer - 140 laps(crash) #Rusty Cornfuel - 140 laps(crash) #Murray Clutchburn - 122 laps(MASSIVE crash!) #Crusty Rotor - 122 laps(slipped on a debris of Murray Clutchburn) #Andrew Axler - 99 laps(hit the wall) #Devon Rutherford - 66 laps(crash) #Brush Curber - 66 laps(crash) #Misti Motorkrass - 9 laps(crash) Category:Historic Races Category:Legendary Races